wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Grace Walker
Grace Walker is the leader of the American Resistance cell in New York City in the New Colossus. A former member of the Black Revolutionary Front, she was charged with the murder of an FBI agent prior the Nazi occupation of the US. However, Super Spesh, as a lawyer at the time, managed to successfully defend her in the court. Shortly after meeting her, Grace reveals herself to be a survivor of the atomic bombing of New York City, an event which has left her deeply disturbed. She has burn scars covering her arms and attributes her survival of the incident to her being underground at the time. After the Nazis' occupation of the US, Grace and the rest of the free African American people join the American Resistance to fight the Nazis who are cooperating with the KKK as well as other white supremacists in the US to oppress all African-American people and place them in the concentration camps as well as reintroducing slavery to the US. B.J. Blazkwoicz meets with the Resistance, but is first held at gunpoint by Walker and Super Spesh, but reluctantly allows him in. She also has a baby daughter simply named "Little Abby," who Grace now keeps safe on-board the Eva's Hammer. The child is also presumably the daughter of Super Spesh, as he worries about her and Grace while waiting in New Mexico. Personality Grace is a tough and no-nonsense Resistance fighter with a deep-seated hatred for the Nazis and white supremacists in general for what they have done to the African American community and other "inferior" people in the US and around the World. Grace also has trust issue with former Nazi member Sigrun Engel, who defects and joins the Resistance, since she often chides Sigrun harshly and accuses her being a spy much to BJ's annoyance, who has to remind her that Sigrun is a good person despite her background. She is shown to be a chain smoker, even around Little Abby. Super Spesh often teases her for having a sick sense of humor. She also can be seen to be extremely foul mouth, saying a lot of foul words in the public and somewhat insensitive since she often insults people like Fergus and especially Sigrun, hurting their feeling and much to their annoyance. This attitude eventually backfires when Sigrun grabs her by the throat to tell her to stop calling her as a Nazi. Despite this, she genuinely cares for her comrades-in-arms in the deep of her heart. Her attitude is seen to so offensive to some members of the resistance that when Sigrun throttles her no one appears to intervene, probably to teach her a lesson. However, she is capable of learning her mistake and happily asks Sigrun to accompany B.J. and her to capture the Auszmerzer and holds no ill-intention toward Sigrun. Much like Caroline, she is very knowledgeable of what to do in the mission to liberate US since she is the brain behinds the general operation of the Resistance network. Trivia * Grace is seemingly modeled after various women leaders from the black liberation and civil rights movements in real-world U.S. history and also something of an allusion to black second wave feminist figures. She bears a passing resemblance to academic and activist Angela Davis, as well as has a similar history of illegal direct-action to Assata Shakur. * In her first meeting with B.J., Grace is seen smoking a cigarette while breastfeeding Little Abby. The shot of her smoking and nursing resembles the cover photo of the August 12, 1996 issue of The New Republic, depicting a lower-income black mother smoking a cigarette while holding a bottle-feeding infant, with a headline promoting the 1996 Personal Responsibility and Work Opportunity Act, then known as the "Clinton Welfare Bill". The Clinton administration's introduction and approval of the bill, as well as The New Republic's endorsement, have since been heavily criticized as implicitly racist, due to their impact of severing popular economic aid, primarily from the urban black community. * She is the primary mission giver in the New Colossus. Gallery Wolfenstein-0.jpg|Grace and Super Spesh point their gun at BJ when they first meet him Cyber-Fergus-cookie.png|Grace with Fergus Reid with his Prosthetic limb. Grs.png|Grace smokes a cigarette. Gsdc.png|Grace shows her distrust of Sigrun after Sigrun curiously asks Set about the Da'at Yichud vault in New Mexico. GCPXnRQuYZ4XYGWvYdnhi9-650-80.jpg|Grace, BJ, Anya and Fergus discovers Sigrun and Bombate makes love in the Eva's Hammer life boat. grace_jacket_1500045427-2f2d75eb-e0c9-484d-9307-ad41f5796f76.jpg|The full view of Grace Walker. egeggd.png|Grace broadcasts her revolutionary speech to urge US people to rise up against the Nazi with Horton behind her. Egeag.jpg|Grace and Sigrun argue at B.J's 50th birthday party. Eagggf.jpg|Grace being choked by Sigrun for calling her a Nazi for the last time. DK6tme1XkAADVoh.jpg References Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Characters Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Wolfenstein characters Category:Americans